A Fate As Old As Time Itself
by AnnCarter
Summary: How would everything turn out if instead of riding to Avalon, Merlin would have called Kilgharrah? Set in Merlin 513, "The Diamond of the Day" Part II. Merthur friendship.


_All rights for Merlin and the text featured in the episodes are the BBC's._

* * *

Merlin waited until he saw Arthur falling asleep before allowing himself to rest as well. It was the end of the first day of their journey towards Avalon, and Merlin started doubting whether Arthur will make it there alive. From the moment Gaius told him of that island and their time limit, Merlin knew it would not be easy to complete the quest. But he knew if there was anyone who could do it, it's them.

But as his mind drifted off, Merlin found himself wondering what might happen next. He knew Morgana was after them, and wondered how long it will take her to find them, and whether or not she'd manage to stop them. He wondered whether they would encounter more Saxons, and whether those encounters would delay them even longer. The more encounters there would be, the harder it will be to complete the quest in time.

And looking at Arthur, he knew his friend was growing weaker by the hour. He could see how hard it was for Arthur to hold himself on the back of his horse, and knew Arthur would not last for much longer without a cure. He needed to bring Arthur to Avalon, and he needed to do it as quickly as possible.

As he fell asleep he heard his father's voice in his mind. "But if you fight, if you let hope into your heart, Morgana cannot be victorious."

* * *

When he woke up in the morning, he knew exactly what he should do.

"Arthur, wake up," He said quietly, gently touching Arthur's shoulders. "Wake up. We need to get ready to leave."

The young king opened his eyes, grimacing as he did. Merlin felt his heart wrenching. That was exactly what he meant to prevent, exactly what he wanted to change. Arthur may not believe him now, but all he cared about was keeping Arthur safe, well and happy, the way he attempted to keep him for the past ten years.

"What time is it?" He asked quietly.

Merlin helped him sit down. "Early morning. I know how we can get to the lake before nightfall," He added quietly, urgency in his voice, "But we must hurry."

"Let's go." Arthur attempted to get up using Merlin to support him, but Merlin stopped him. "Merlin, what on earth are you doing?"

"You need to eat," The warlock replied quietly, already turning towards the fire he lit up a moment earlier. He quickly made porridge for Arthur and then sat down by his side, supporting his head while feeding him as slowly as he could. "This will be good for you," He said quietly. Arthur did not eat. "You need to eat," He repeated, trying to convince his friend to eat. He needed to gather strength.

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked eventually, looking at Merlin. "Why are you still behaving like a servant?"

"It's my destiny," Merlin admitted quietly. "As it had been since the day we met." For a moment he allowed himself to remember Kilgharrah's words, telling him for the first time that his destiny is to protect Arthur in order for Albion to be united. He then looked at Arthur again, returning to the present.

"I tried to take your head off with a mace."

"And I stopped you, using magic." He could remember that as if it happened the day before. Arthur was chasing him in the market and using magic he had managed to save his own life. He never thought that he and Arthur would become such good friends.

"You cheated!" Arthur seemed truly annoyed.

"You were going to kill me."

"I should have." He knew why Arthur was saying that, but the words still stung. He knew Arthur would not immediately accept the fact that he is a sorcerer, not even after all that he has done for him, but hearing those words from Arthur himself hurt him.

"I'm glad you didn't. I do this because of who you are." Arthur looked up at him. "Without you, Camelot's nothing."

"There was a time when that was true," Arthur replied. "Not now. There are many who can fill the crown."

Once again, Merlin found himself wondering how come Arthur still did not believe in himself. He was The Once and Future King, the best king Camelot has ever had and will ever have, and each and every one of his subjects was willing to die for him, and yet he still thought other people could fill his shoes.

"There will never be another like you, Arthur." He said then, supporting Arthur the way he did from the very first moment in his service. "Now, I also do this…" He fed Arthur quietly for a moment, "Because you're my friend and I don't want to lose you."

Arthur looked at him quietly, silently weighing everything he knew about Merlin, including this last statement. Eventually he allowed himself to relax and ate quietly as Merlin fed him. They did not speak as Arthur finished eating and Merlin organized their belongings.

Seeing he did not strap everything to the horses' backs, Arthur finally spoke. "We might need those for the rest of the way," He said quietly.

"We might," Merlin agreed.

"I know you're the worst servant on the face of the earth," Merlin grinned, "But even you should know to leave it on the horses' backs."

"Well, sire," Merlin turned to him as he sat down by his side, "We're not going to continue the journey with the horses."

Arthur looked at him questioningly. "Excuse me?"

Merlin's face turned serious, more serious than Arthur has ever seen him. There were times when he saw Merlin concerned, or even being completely serious about things, but he was never as serious as he was in that moment. He was also confident, confident in his ability to bring Arthur to the remedy and in Arthur's ability to survive. Arthur silently asked himself how come he has never seen this Merlin before.

"I will summon Kilgharrah-"

"Who?"

"The Great Dragon," Merlin replied quietly. Seeing Arthur's dislike, he hurried to add, "If we continue this journey with the horses, we might not make it to the lake in time. You must be at Avalon before sunrise tomorrow. We have to use the dragon."

"Is that something you can do as a… sorcerer?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, sire. The last Dragonlord-"

"Balinor," Arthur cut him off again.

Merlin nodded. "He was my father. Once a Dragonlord dies, his child receives the gift of controlling the dragons. This is how I managed to drive Kilgharrah away from Camelot."

"Why did he attack us?" Arthur continued, referring to the battle at Camlann.

"That wasn't him."

"It couldn't have been anyone else. He is the last dragon alive. The only one my father left alive."

"The dragon egg you tried to find after you became king… I saved it. I released the dragon from its egg the night we returned to Camelot. I named him Aithusa. It appears he found Morgana and after they found their way out of the place where they were imprisoned remained with her. He is now obeying her commands."

"I noticed that."

Merlin did not reply, even though he was tempted to. It was no time for joking. "Arthur, he is our only way to make it to Avalon on time. We can save you, but there isn't much time."

Arthur looked at him quietly for a moment, unsure whether Merlin was informing him or asking for his permission. Sometimes he was not sure whether Merlin was his servant or something more. Eventually he nodded. "Go get him, then."

Merlin helped him get up and took everything they needed. They then walked slowly towards a clearing nearby, one big enough for Kilgharrah to land in. Merlin helped Arthur sit down by one of the trees, leaning against it, before standing up and calling the dragon.

"O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

Once he was finished they waited silently, looking up at the clear blue sky. Seeing Arthur's tiredness and the pain he was in, Merlin felt urgency filling him. Every second that passed felt like forever as he waited for the dragon and hoped he was not dead yet.

Just as he felt desperation filling him, he felt the air moving around him. As he looked up again he saw the Great Dragon approaching, moving swiftly through the air the way he always did. He landed in front of Merlin, bowing his head as a greeting to his old friend.

"Young Warlock," He greeted him.

"I would not have called you if it wasn't urgent, old friend," Merlin said softly. They both knew the dragon did not have much longer to live. "Arthur was hit. We need to get to Avalon by sunrise tomorrow, and we cannot hope to do that without you."

"I will take you there, Young Warlock," He said, "But beware; the future may not be as easy to change as you believe. Once the Triple Goddess has declared one's faith, it cannot be changed, not even by a warlock as strong as you."

"She cannot stop me," Merlin said, not even glancing at the surprised Arthur. "The magic is woven into the fabric of the world itself, and not even the Triple Goddess can deny that. Magic affects the world in more ways than she can imagine. I am magic." His voice was powerful. His figure showed power like which Arthur has never seen. "She cannot deny my wishes."

The dragon studied him carefully for a moment. "You have learned much," He said eventually, "But that does not mean you can change a destiny as old as time itself."

"But I can try."

"Very well, Young Warlock." The dragon bowed his head once more. "I will take you both to the lake of Avalon."

"Thank you, old friend." Merlin's voice was soft. "I thank you for all that you have done for me and taught me."

"The pleasure is mine," The dragon replied. "I am pleased to have known a warlock such as you."

Merlin smiled at him. He then turned to Arthur and quickly helped him climb to the back of the dragon. Once everything was on the Great Dragon's back, Merlin ordered him to fly.

They started the journey quietly. They had a long way ahead, and Merlin hoped Arthur would use the time to rest. He needed every bit of strength he could get in order to survive. Merlin did not have a doubt the king would survive. There was not even one time in which he had failed Arthur, and he did not mean to start now.

Arthur had another idea in mind. After a few moments' silence, he spoke. "Why did you never tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted to," Merlin replied, turning to him. He couldn't tell how many times he wanted to reveal his secret to his friend. "But…"

"What?"

"You'd have chopped my head off."

"I'm not sure what I would've done," Arthur replied quietly. On one hand, he knew the sorcerer had to have been killed. But looking at Merlin, his long-time friend and apparently protector, he knew he couldn't have killed him just because of his magic.

"And I didn't want to put you in that position."

Arthur looked at him, surprised. "That's what worried you?"

"Some men are born to plough fields," Merlin replied thoughtfully. "Some live to be great physicians, others to be great kings. Me, I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I'm proud of that. And I wouldn't change a thing."

Arthur stared at him. Merlin could see the battle of wills in his eyes, the battle between his hatred for magic and his love for his friend. He could see that Arthur wanted to hate him, to be scared of him, but could not. He knew Merlin too well, and everything he had just learned of his friend did not make him hate him, but appreciate him even more than he already did.

"You are not the man I thought you are," He said quietly eventually. Merlin looked at him quietly for a moment before turning back to face Kilgharrah's neck, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Thank you," Merlin thanked the dragon quietly once he and Arthur were back on solid ground. They were standing in front of the lake, Arthur leaning heavily against Merlin. The Young Warlock was calm – he knew they had at least a few more hours, maybe even more.

"You are welcome, Young Warlock. I hope your journey will be successful." The dragon finished and then flew away, leaving the two alone.

Merlin turned to Arthur, who was looking at him questioningly. "Now what?" The King asked.

"Now we find the boat," Merlin replied while helping Arthur sit down. He then walked around, searching for the boat he had once brought there. He knew it had to be around, and could not understand why he could not find it. He had just noticed it when he heard Arthur calling for help.

He ran back to his friend, only to find Morgana sitting down next to him. She jumped up the moment she saw him, already ready to fight him. He stood in front of her, looking at her coldly.

"Stay away from him, Morgana." He said quietly, warning her.

"Emrys," She whispered, her voice both terrified and filled with hatred.

"Stay away," He repeated. Behind her, Arthur grabbed his sword and attempted to stab her. She moved away before he could, moving one step closer to Merlin.

"I am a High Priestess. You will be destroyed, as will my dear brother. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Haven't you been told who will be your doom, Morgana?" His voice was misleadingly soft. "You will not touch a hair of Arthur's hairs, and you will not be the queen of Camelot. If you attempt to stop us, I _will _destroy you." His voice went softer and sadder. "I blame myself for what you have become," He said quietly, "but I cannot change the past. I can only change the future."

"Arthur _will _die! I have seen it. The Triple Goddess has already decided of his fate. Not even you can change that."

Merlin looked at her quietly. His face seemed to have been made by stone. "You cannot stop me, Morgana. Nor can your goddess. I am Emrys, the magic that is woven into this world, and your goddess cannot stop it." He then looked at her for another moment before raising his hand and starting to say an enchantment.

Before Morgana could do anything, she fell on the ground. Merlin did not hesitate. He took Arthur's sword and pushed it deep into Morgana's chest. The High Priestess immediately coughed, spitting blood.

"An ordinary blade cannot kill me," She managed to say before coughing out more blood.

"This is no ordinary blade, Morgana," Merlin said to her quietly. "This is a blade forged in a dragon's breath." Morgana's eyes widened. "This is the end, Morgana."

"No…" was the last thing she managed to say.

Merlin watched her as she died, his eyes colder than snow. He then helped Arthur get up and walk towards the boat. Neither man spoke as they made their way to Avalon, the island in the middle of the lake of which Merlin had so many memories. As they moved he could nearly see Freya looking up at him, and could almost feel the magic of the Sidhe surrounding him. He was not afraid, though. He knew they will get to the island in time and Arthur will live.

As they moved through the lake using the sorcerer's magic, Merlin could feel the Sidhe attempting to stop them. He stopped them easily, using the strong magic he had in his blood since the very first day he was born. He then turned to Arthur to see the young king was drifting into sleep once again.

"Arthur, wake up." Merlin shook him. Arthur opened his eyes. "We're nearly there. You must stay awake."

The pain was clear on Arthur's face. "I am…" He muttered.

"Come on, Arthur." Merlin turned more and more worried by the moment. He knew that they will make it to Avalon in time all along, but now he started doubting it. The Triple Goddess's power was strong. Despite the confidence he showed, Merlin knew that maybe even he could not change that. "I should have told you about my magic," He said, attempting to force his friend to talk. "I should have said something."

"I can understand why you didn't." Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. "All these years… You never sought any credit, any recognition," He added, still looking thoughtful.

"It's not why I do it," Merlin replied quietly. "I do it because I care about you, Arthur. I believe in you and the land you will finish creating. You have done so much in the past few years. You can bring peace to this land once and for all."

"You did," Arthur muttered, shaking his head. "You killed Morgana. Once Morgana is gone, the Saxons will easily be defeated. We did it."

Merlin smiled. "We did it, Arthur. Now don't you dare die on me."

"I won't," The knight quietly promised. "Merlin, if anything happens-"

"No."

"-I want to say-"

"Nothing is going to happen." Merlin's voice was stern.

"-Thank you," Arthur finished quietly. "For everything you've ever done… for me… for Camelot… for Gwen. Thank you for the kingdom you helped me build. I know…" He coughed. "I know I've never said that before… but thank you."

Merlin's blue eyes softened. "We will build more together, Arthur. You'll see."

Arthur coughed again just as the boat stopped by the shore. Merlin helped him drink before helping him get up and walk towards the middle of the island, where he knew they can find the cure for Arthur.

In the middle of the island there was a small, simple shrine. It was a shrine to the Triple Goddess, and Merlin could feel power around it. He could feel the goddess's powers and the power of magic and knew now was his only chance to save Arthur's life. If there was anyone who could do it, it was him. But he only had one chance.

He helped Arthur lie in front of the shrine and then started whispering words of magic. But before he managed to finish his spell, he could hear a voice inside his mind. It was a sweet, gentle voice, and he immediately knew to whom it belonged.

"Why have you come to this place?" The Triple Goddess asked. Her voice seemed to be trying to force Merlin down on his knees, but the young warlock resisted, remaining standing up as he replied.

"Arthur is to be cured," He said. He was not begging or asking. He was stating a fact. He knew that as they spoke, the piece of sword was finding its way out of the king's body. All he needed was enough time for Arthur to heal entirely.

"He will be the last Pendragon king to ever rule Camelot," The goddess replied, seemingly angry. "The Pendragons have destroyed my followers, and for that he shall pay." Merlin could feel wind attempting to drive them away. He quietly swore to himself that he would not leave before Arthur will be healed.

"You want the Old Religion to be accepted in Camelot again."

"Yes."

"He can do it."

The goddess laughed. "You have killed my last High Priestess. Arthur Pendragon is no cure to this land – he is the curse of it. And he will be the last curse this land will suffer!"

"No! That was my fault!" He could hear the goddess's voice laughing again. "That was my fault! He will accept the magic back, he will!"

"He has been given the chance to change his faith. He refused it. It is time for him to die."

"No!" Merlin's voice was louder now. "Arthur _will _live!"

"Not even you can stop me, Emrys." She laughed again.

Merlin's eyes lit up with fire. His voice turned deeper as the young warlock drew every bit of magic he could draw from the world. "Arthur Pendragon will live," His voice was commanding, and he could sense the goddess's fear of his magic as he continued. He wielded the power of all the magic that ever was and ever will be, and even a goddess could be affected by it. "Magic will be once again allowed in Camelot, and the Old Religion will be welcomed in Albion. You have my word."

"Your word, Emrys? What good is it for me?" She still seemed afraid of the magic he was wielding.

Merlin turned around to face Arthur, who was looking at him intently. "I have shown you all that magic can do, Arthur. Magic is neither good nor bad. It is the sorcerer who chooses how to use it. Will magic, good magic such as my own, be accepted in Camelot again?" He asked him quietly.

Arthur looked at him silently for a moment. "You have my word, old friend," He said quietly before grimacing again as the metal kept moving inside his body. "If I don't survive-"

"You will, Arthur. I promise you," Merlin whispered, cutting him off and looking at him worriedly. He could see his friend was getting better, but he still needed to deal with the Triple Goddess.

He turned back towards the shrine, even though he knew he did not have to. His voice was once again louder and deeper as he spoke. "Isn't that what you wanted? Peace brought to this land? Magic being allowed to be used in all of Albion?" She did not answer. "Change his fate. Arthur will survive."

He could feel even more power within him now. He could not understand it, not until he heard the voice of his father in his head, quietly telling him that every magic creature that there is in Albion knows of this and supports healing Arthur. Merlin smiled proudly, fire still burning in his eyes. There was no way he would let his friend die.

"He will survive."

He could sense her studying him. "Very well, Emrys. Arthur Pendragon's fate will change. But beware – if he or any of his descendants will ever attempt to destroy magic once more, they will pay."

Merlin nearly sighed in relief. "Thank you," He said quietly, once again being himself. "Thank you."

"You have been warned," was all she said to him before disappearing from his mind.

* * *

Merlin did not know for how long they remained there. He watched as Arthur fell asleep and as his face slowly regained its natural colour. The young king seemed alive once again, and Merlin could not be grateful. For a moment even he thought he might not succeed, but seeing Arthur getting better proved to him he did.

Arthur woke up at sunrise. Merlin smiled as he helped his friend seat and served the food that he cooked for him. Arthur looked at him quietly the whole time, just studying the young warlock as he worked.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said quietly as Merlin served the food.

Merlin looked at him in surprise. "What for?"

"The way I treated you," The knight replied quietly. "You were a good servant and a good friend all along." Merlin looked down quietly, unsure what to say. "Once we are back in Camelot, you shall be rewarded. You will be one of my councils."

Merlin looked up, shaking his head. "I don't want any reward. It might sound crazy, but I like being your servant, Arthur," He said quietly. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Arthur looked at him in slight surprise. "You're right," He said then. "It does sound crazy." Merlin laughed quietly. "I should have known," He then said. "Very well, Merlin. But you don't have to hide anymore," He added. "Magic is no longer forbidden in Camelot."

"Yes, sire," Merlin smiled, and Arthur returned him a smile.

"Arthur."

Merlin smiled once again. "Arthur."

_Merlin… will return._


End file.
